


Four

by 8ad_Wolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Orphanstuck, Trans John Egbert, for some reason vriska's horrible in this, lots of people are just mentioned im not typing all of them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/pseuds/8ad_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time you kissed him, you were in his room. The second time, the biology room. Third, the park. Fourth, you don't know if it really counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

**Author's Note:**

> not the best thing i've written, but i figured i should let you know i still exist

The first time you kissed him, you were in his room.

_ His shades were on the table, your sister and his brother and moms downstairs, the timing was perfect. _

Dave’s lips were soft.

_ But you shouldn’t’ve kissed him, you had Vriska. _

He had his eyes closed, you peeked halfway through. He looked beautiful.

_ Vriska was sure to find out. _

His arms were around your neck and he tasted like mint toothpaste.

_ You told him you and Vriska had broken up. You lied. _

Should you remember his hands in your hair, or think about how much you liked it? Because it was nice.

_ No claws, that was new for you. _

You don’t think Dave’s ever kissed anyone before, but you liked it anyway.

_ The absence of fangs was nice too, you supposed. _

You started crying when he pulled back.

_ You couldn’t (and still can’t) explain why. _

You told him you couldn’t do it. Do what, he asked.

_ See, he thinks you’re a joke now. _

You shrugged and went home as fast as you could, speed walking past Karkat and Rose and Kanaya and Jade and you shut yourself in your room.

_ Stupid, stupid, dumb. Why did you do that, any of it, ever? _

You didn’t even come out for dinner.

_ Not out of the ordinary, but Jade had relayed to Dad you looked worse than usual. How do you usually look? The thought worries you. _

* * *

The second time you kissed Dave was in the biology room at 2:45 with your girlfriend standing right next to you.

_ You swear, you didn’t see her! You thought she was at soccer! _

The kiss was more innocent this time.

_ After Dave fled, you sure got a damn earful. _

The room was silent except for your and Dave’s breaths, soft and quiet.

_ You don’t feel sorry, you almost feel like she deserved it. _

The fish tank filter bubbled lightly, and the room was lit with only the blue light from the aforementioned tank and fifth hour’s mini greenhouse lights.  His hands were in his pockets and yours were shaking by your sides. Your lips were barely touching but you were nervous out of your mind.

_ The breakup was messy. You and Vriska got in a fistfight and while you didn’t get suspended, you sure as hell got three days of detention for both sneaking around the school and throwing punches at each other. _

* * *

The third time you kissed him, you didn’t even initiate it. It was all him.

_ Scene: it had just rained, and while on a walk in the park, Dave pulled you under the tree you called “the tent” when you were younger. The ground was muddy, but you sat anyway, using Dave’s hoodie as a blanket so you wouldn’t get your butts as wet. _

He kissed you out of nowhere. You had just told a joke and you were laughing and then there were lips on yours. It wasn’t  _ that _ terrible.

_ Your mind was racing though. You were terrified, what did he want you to do, kiss him back? Well, probably, but you weren’t prepared. _

You remember him smiling when you kissed him back that time.

_ It’s okay, right? You and Vriska aren’t dating, so it’s fair, right? _

You held hands the whole way home.

_ Right? _

He kissed your cheek on your front porch and went around to jump your fence to his backyard.

_ You still feel gross inside and you don’t know why. _

You avoided him for that whole weekend, and the whole week at school you sat with other people, you’re horrible, what the heck, John?

_ You noticed Dave looked really upset whenever you saw him between classes. Just go talk to him, you idiot! _

When you finally started talking to him again, you wrote it off as having a bad week. That wasn’t too out of the ordinary for either of you.

_ You’re both so pathetic, honestly. _

You had a sleepover that night and you cried and told him all of the horrible things Vriska did to you.

_ Scratches all over your legs and arms and stomach, and hair pulling, and bruises everywhere, and deadnaming. Every time you saw her, practically. _

Dave held you. He didn’t ask for details. He reminded you it wasn’t your fault, any of it, and he held you all night long, even when you fell asleep on him.

_ You think you know why you feel so gross. _

You woke up exhausted and in Dave’s arms.

_ You’re scared of having another Vriska. Is that a thing? _

It was nice to know you could fall back asleep, or at least lay with Dave without the fear of getting hurt.

_ But Dave wouldn’t hurt you, you know that. _

* * *

The fourth time you kiss him you’re lying next to him in his bed and listening to him pretend to sleep. The kiss isn’t as romantic or exciting or important as your other times, but you know you see Dave smile and touch his cheek when he stirs.

_ Maybe it is important. We’ll see. _

**Author's Note:**

> hey since school is over, i should be able to post more :D  
> ask me stuff about the AU over at moderateychaotic.tumblr.com


End file.
